


By invitation only

by Pegship



Series: Castle Episodic [2]
Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Tumblr: castlefanficprompts, s01e02 Nanny McDead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegship/pseuds/Pegship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In "Nanny McDead", Beckett tries to school Castle on how to behave in Interrogation. It's how he behaves <i>outside</i> the room that throws her for a loop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By invitation only

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a photo prompt on castlefanficprompts: "I imagined Rick kissing her right there in the gif, soooo could someone write a kiss based on this?" [Image & prompt here.](http://castlefanficprompts.tumblr.com/post/137029667438/i-imagined-rick-kissing-her-right-there-in-the)

 

Kate Beckett wasn't used to having anyone follow her around, let alone a civilian. Let alone a six-foot-tall eager Labrador of a man who seemed to be on her heels no matter where she went.

A six-foot-tall, handsome, well-dressed, best-selling writer who smelled good and had a twinkle in his eye when he looked at her. She'd been ogled before, but Castle's twinkle promised equal parts smirk and cameraderie. She half believed that he really was here for the story, but she had a sneaking suspicion that it was her story he was after.

The scent of his cologne on the air and the sound of his long stride announced his presence, once more, on her heels. (It didn't seem to matter that her own brisk, authoritative, long-legged strut was legendary at the 12th. Castle always seemed able to keep up. Damn him.)

They were just at the door of Interrogation when Kate stopped suddenly and whirled to face her persistent shadow. Mistake #1. She should have had her say over her shoulder, without having to deal with the effect of full-length Richard Castle in a royal blue v-neck sweater and tight jeans and unshaven jaw and blue, blue eyes.

"Remember, you are here by invitation only," she said and was relieved to find that her tone of steel was still working.

"Okay," he said, lifting his arms as if to say "of course".

Kate had halted him, when she turned, with her fingertips pressed to his sternum. Mistake #2. That was one soft, fine blue sweater, and the breadth of his shoulders was only slightly less enticing than the shadow of chest hair peeking modestly from under the v-neck.

In the second it took for her to lift her eyes to his and draw breath for another statement (she had no idea what she meant to say), he had leaned into her space, his mouth darting quickly to cover hers. He wasn't touching her anywhere else; her hand was flat against his chest and his lips seemed to complete a circuit that riveted her to the spot.

As swiftly as he'd moved in, he drew back, to exactly the distance as before, and Kate became aware that her face was flushed, her lips tingling, and there was a suspect waiting to be interrogated. And Castle was staring at her, his expression one of anticipation and mild surprise.

Involuntarily, Kate licked her lower lip. Mistake #3. Castle's eyes seemed to darken and his expression took a distinctly predatory look that contributed to the full-body flush now spreading over her. He opened his mouth as of to say something and Kate's senses kicked back into place. Snatching her hand off his person, she scowled at him (well, she tried to scowl at him) and turned to open the door to Interrogation.

She might have imagined Castle's voice whispering, "Wow," behind her, but she refused to examine her imagination too closely.


End file.
